


you didn't see that coming?

by goldenkc



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix It Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: * AVENGERS ENDGAME SPOILERS *





	you didn't see that coming?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is short af but it's all i've ever wanted and after the bullshit ae put us through, we deserve this.

Clint knows he’ll see his family again, but he knows there is someone who’d never see their family again, and he knows he could have the chance to help. This button in his hand could save a life. 

“See you in a minute,” Bruce says to him. 

Clint nods and zaps himself to a flying city. He never wanted to see this place again. But then he spots a flash of blue and his heart soars. He didn’t realize how much he hurt until this moment.

Pietro Maximoff pauses to punch a robot while saving a young couple from being attacked. Clint smiles at the boy, pride swelling in his chest at the sight. 

Then the speedster zooms over to Clint and asks, “When did you have time to change? Come now, we’ve got citizens to save and avenge.”

Clint grins at him then calls him before he can run again. “Wait!” He walks up to him and grabs hold of his wrist. “You need to come with me.”

“What are you talking about? We need to help the rest of them.”

Clint shakes his head, a sad expression on his face that makes Pietro freeze. “ _They’ll_ be okay. _You_ won’t. Please, Pietro, come with me.”

Pietro narrows his eyes and asks, “What’s happening?”

“I’m… not _from_ here. I’m from a different time, one where you’re not alive. I’m sorry to throw this at you, but you’re going to die today if you stay. I need you to come back with me. I don’t have much time left. _Please_ ,” he begs.

Pietro waits a beat, then nods slowly. Having only known this man a few days, he trusts him implicitly.

Clint is still holding Pietro’s wrist when he’s brought back to the Avengers Compound. Bruce, Nat, and Steve are all standing nearby with a few others, but those three are the most stunned at the newest arrival.

“But—”

“He—”

“How—?”

Pietro smirks at the people he’d seen minutes ago, although this group looks a few years older. “You didn’t see that coming?”

**Author's Note:**

> hit that kudos for me!


End file.
